Expect the Unexpected
by J.E.Brennan
Summary: Peeta meets up with Katniss out in the woods. A peacekeeper finds them and brings them to Effie during the Reaping. Effie forces Peeta and Katniss to represent District 12 in the Hunger Games.
1. BUSTED!

Peeta's POV

I wake up to hear screaming. I want to go back to sleep but I quickly run down the hallway to my younger sister, Rye's room. I see her in bed bawling her eyes out. As I go to comfort her, she whimpers, "It was me...I got picked for the 74th Hunger Games" I reply, "No Rye, it's ok… you won't get picked." "How do you know?" She asks me. "I just do, now go back to sleep." I say as I tuck her back in. I quietly tiptoe down the hallway back to my room getting dressed forcing myself to face the day. I grab my jacket and head outside. I quickly duck under the electric fence and run to the "forbidden forest". I see that Katniss is already there trying to shoot some game. "Did Rye have a bad dream again?" She asks but I can tell she already knows the answer. "Yeah. Prim?" I ask. "Yep", she replies, "she dreamt she got selected for the Reaping." "Rye had the same one." Peeta exclaims. After an awkward silence, we hear a breaking of twigs and rustling of leaves. I look over and see a deer, and Katniss already has her bow and arrow ready. Her arrow hits the deer right in the eye. "Nice!" I said as I smiled. "What do you think you are doing here?" bellowed a Peacekeeper. Katniss and I are speechless so she blurts out, " We were just looking for Lady, my sister Prim's…" "I don't care what your "looking for", this is restricted land." The Peacekeeper yells as he interrupts Katniss. "Please, don't hurt our families just do what your going do and leave", I exclaim. BOOM! I hear the cannon signaling it's time to gather for the Reaping. "Great", Katniss and I mumble under our breath. "I have an idea", the Peacekeeper stated, "come with me." As soon as he says that, Katniss and I exchange glances not knowing where he's taking us.


	2. The Reaping

Katniss's POV

Peeta, what are we going to do?" I ask nervously. All he does is smile and take my hand in his. I can tell he doesn't know what to say. As the Peacekeeper "escorts" or as I think of it pushes us out of the forest, we just hope the Peacekeepers won't hurt our families. I can tell where we're going now, to the Reaping. "Peeta, do you know where we're going?" I ask hoping he would know the answer. He shakes his head 'yes' nervously. As we arrive everyone else from District 12 is already there. "I found these two in the forbidden forest," The Peacekeeper explains to Effie, "So you know what has to happen." Effie nods and gestures Peeta and me up on stage. "Peeta, where are we going?" I whisper to him as we're climbing up the stairs. "I have no idea," he starts," unless...NO!" "What Peeta?" I ask impatiently. Before he can respond, we are greeted by Effie Trinket as brightly colored as ever gesturing us over to the microphone stand. From the stage, I can see Prim and Rye standing next to each other holding hands. "What are your names?" She said pointing to us. "Katniss Everdeen," I mumble. "And what is your name?" She repeated. "Peeta Mellark," he stammered. "Put your hands together for our two tributes representing District 12 in 74th Hunger Games," Effie demands. Nothing. No sound. Nothing. I don't blame them for not wanting to clap, I wouldn't. Then everyone departs and goes back to their business. Effie and some guard gesture us in to the District 12 Justice Building. Peeta grabs my hand and says, "It'll be ok." But I know he's lying. She puts us into two separate rooms and shuts the door. I sit there for about 5 minutes until Prim barges into the room with her eyes red from crying. "Prim", I start, "It's going to be ok, don't worry about me." I say comforting her. "Katniss", she sobbs into my shoulder, "try to win for us." "Don't worry Prim," I stutter, "tell mom I love her." A security guard comes in and says, "time's up!" "Katniss!" Prim yells "I LOVE YOU, PRIM!" I yell through the door.

Peeta's POV

"Peeta!" Rye shouts bursting in the door. I stand up and hug her like there's no tomorrow. "Rye, don't worry about me" Peeta starts, "I love you, don't you forget that." "I won't I love you, just try to be the winner", Rye stammers. "Don't forger to tell the whole family that I love them," Peeta says trying to hold back the tears. As we hug for about another minute, a guard comes in and escorts Rye out. I try to give her one last hug but instead, I get the door slammed in my face. "We're leaving for the Capital in about 5 minutes!" I hear Effie yell to Katniss across the hall. She comes into my room and announces it also. I just nod because nothing wants to come out of my mouth.


	3. The Dress

Effie's POV

"Come on children!" I sing-say as I gesture toward the train. As Peeta and Katniss stop before getting into the train, Effie says, "COME ON, NO TIME FOR DAWDLING!" Katniss and Peeta exchange glances and quickly step in.

"Katniss, this is your room", Effie states as she point to a door, "And Peeta, your room is on the opposite side."

As Katniss and Peeta walk to their rooms, I shout, "Dinner at 6!"

Katniss's POV

As I walk into my room, I see a very plain bed with a desk and lamp in the corner. I walk over to the closet and see there's hangers full with clothes, racks stuffed with shoes and out of the corner of my eye, I see this beautiful light blue dress. I think to myself that no one will care if I try it on for a second. So as I quickly zip up the back and look in the mirror behind the door. As I'm admiring myself in the dress, Peeta barges in and stammered, "Oh, sorry Katniss, I just had to tell you…"

"It's fine Peeta", Katniss starts," What were you saying?"

"Oh..uh right, Effie told me to tell you dinners ready." Peeta stuttered.

"Thanks, tell her I'll be right out", I whisper.

Peeta's POV

I sit down and Effie and I wait for Katniss to come out of her room. We are just about to say grace, when a voice murmurs," Am I too late?"

"Of course not, Katniss!" Effie piped as Katniss took a seat next to Peeta.

Effie's POV

As we're finishing prayer, I see Katniss and Peeta digging into their food, literally.

"Sorry Effie", Kaniss and Peeta say in unison, "We only get two meals per day, on a good day.

"Why are you apologizing?" I question. "You're our tributes, you can have all the food you want," I say smiling.

"So are you nervous about the games?" I ask but regret it as soon as it leaves my mouth.

"Uh…" , Peeta and Katniss reply.

"It's ok, you'll do fine", I assure them, "even though there's twenty four tributes, you might get up in the top 10."

I look over at Peeta and looks a little hurt so I decide to change the subject and say, "Your training starts in a few days." I say

"Thanks", Katniss yawned, "Can I please be excused?"

"Yeah my too", Peeta adds.

"No desert?" I ask.

"No thanks", Peeta says

"Ok", I say and they depart in silence.

All of a sudden, I hear a very loud crash coming from a different room. "HAYMITCH, IF YOU'RE DRUNK I'M GOING TO BAN YOUR ALCOHOL FOR A YEAR!" I shout


	4. The Stylists

Effie's POV

"Katniss, wake up", I say gently shaking her, "We're here, at the Capital."

I see she slowly opened here eyes and looked around the room.

"I laid out an outfit for you today", I say and leave her to get dressed.

"Thanks Effie!" Katniss yells to me as I shut the door.

Katniss's POV

I finally get out of bed and look at the outfit she laid out for me. It was a yellow top that flows and black skinny jeans. I chose a pair of red ballet flats to go with it. As I walked out finishing my hair in a braid that my mother used to do, I see Peeta dressed in a red shirt and black pants.

"Good morning", Peeta says smiling.

"Morning", I reply with a yawn.

"Effie wake you up early too?" He asks.

"Yeah, at 6", I start, "what am I going to do at 6 in the morning?"

"Meet your stylist", Effie interrupts," come with me, both of you."

Peeta and I shrug and just follow her because it's not worth arguing about.

Effie's POV

"Katniss, this is your stylist, Cinna", I introduce her to him.

As Cinna is talking to Katniss, I introduce Peeta to Portia.

"Peeta, this is Portia, your stylist", I repeat.

"Well, while you guys get to know each other, I'm going to find Haymitch", I say but no ones listening.

Katniss's POV

"So Cinna, tell me about yourself". I began

"Well Katniss, I'm here to help you make an impression so you can get sponsors", Cinna replies.

"Thanks", I respond.

We talk for what seems is an hour but really one 20 minutes about our interests.

Peeta's POV

"So Portia", I said interrupting the silence, "tell me about yourself."

"Well Peeta, I want to help you look good", she giggled, "Better than you already do."

I felt my face flush and I saw a smile creep along her face.

We talked for about a half hour longer about our likes and dislikes.

Effie's POV

As we wave goodbye to Cinna and Portia, Katniss collapses on the couch.

"I'm SOO tired!" She whispered

"Then go to bed", I say. *What else was I supposed to say? Stay up until you have bags under your eyes?*

"Here", Peeta extends a hand to Katniss and helps her up.

"Good night!" Katniss and Peeta say to me

"Don't forget trainings tomorrow!" I holler down the hallway.


	5. Training Day

Katniss's POV

I wake up to the annoying sound of beeping. I look over to my clock and see that its only 6 o'clock. Next to the clock, I see a note from Effie. It reads, 'I wanted to give you enough time to get ready for training today. Don't worry, I set Peeta's alarm to 5 o'clock.' Down the hall I hear a glass bottle being shattered followed by some screaming. "Haymitch! That is mahogany!" I recognize Effie's voice and I can tell she's not in a good mood. I don't want to get on her bad side so I force myself to get up and get dressed. I look in my closet and see a training uniform. After I finished getting dressed I brushed my teeth and started brushing my hair. I put my hair in a side braid and I walk out to the kitchen.

Peeta's POV

I wake up to the ringing of my alarm clock. I see a note beside it saying, 'Peeta, I left a training suit in your closet for you.' I recognize Effie's handwriting on the card. I'm about to get up about five minutes later until I hear, "Peeta, get your lazy self out of bed, dressed and eating breakfast!" Effie shouts impatiently I can tell she's already in a bad mood and don't want to get on her bad side. According to her 'Peeta, how many times have I told you, I don't have a bad side.' I walk over to my closet and see the uniform Effie was talking about. I get dressed and comb my hair before I go into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Effie's POV

"I'm glad you two decided to get up," I state harshly, "you do want to survive, don't you?" I look over and see Peeta and Katniss nod their head as they grab some eggs, bacon, sausage and basically everything on the table. "Ok, so today is your first day of training. On the last day, they will score you on how well you did." I inform them. I glance over and they cleaned their plates clean. Katniss is pouring a glass of tea and Peeta is drinking juice. "Oh! How can I forget, you have a parade tonight," I chirp. "What parade?" Peeta questions. "The Capital has all of the tributes in a parade to show you off to the rest of Panem," I reply. (AN: I know it's supposed to be the night of the Reaping but since it's a different version, there are going to be surprises!) "That's where we come in," Cinna walks in with Portia. Immediately Katniss's face lights up. I look at the clock and it's 7:30. "Your late for training!" I scream. Katniss spills her tea and runs after me with Peeta quickly trailing behind.

*In the training area*

Katniss's POV

"You are forbidden to fight with each other in this room for the next four days," the lady informs us," you will have enough time for that. You will be tested on speed, survival, agility, reflex and other techniques. You can pick one main weapon to train with. Any questions?"

"What are we going to be assessed on?" The District 4 girl asks.

"You are going to be assessed on your ability of surviving and how well you can use your weapon if you choose to use one," the lady replies, "Lets get started, shall we. Go grab your weapon."


	6. Bullseye?

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately, exams and lots of HW.

But since its Summer, I hope to be updating more often. Thanks for R&R! :)

Peeta's POV

I walk over to the camouflage area as I watch Katniss go over to the bow and arrows. I start to paint my arm as the trunk of a tree, but in the background I hear yelling. I look over and see Cato shouting at the District 4 boy.

"What have you done with my knife!" Cato cried

"I didn't touch.." District 4 boy started

"Give me my knife back!" Cato demanded

Before Cato could slap him or even attack him, the security guards came rushing over. Luckily they broke up the fight.

As I went back to my painting, something caught my eye. A little girl lying on the bars of the ceiling and people were pointing and chuckling. In her hand was a knife, Cato's knife.

"How'd you do that?" Katniss questions.

"I used to decorate the cakes back at The Bakery so I picked up a few skills", I replied.

"Can you show me?" Katniss hesitates.

"If you want, sure", I told her.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12 please come here", the coordinator demanded

"Maybe some other time?" Katniss tells me.

I nod my head and watch her walk over to the lady.

Katniss's POV

"Yes?" I ask

"It's your turn to be assessed", she replies

"So all I'm doing is showing you my bow and arrow", I ask

"And you need to go through this agility training", she adds

"Ok", I sigh

As I grab my bow and arrow, I walk over to the targets. I look over to the lady who now has a clipboard probably checking off if I make it or not. 'No pressure' I think to myself. Right? This training is just to help me stay alive. What am I thinking! I'm gonna die!

"Any day", the lady snottily says

I pull back and release the arrow and see it land in the bull's eye. I see I have another two arrows. She expects me to do that again? Well here goes nothing, I pull back and release the second arrow. YES! Bull's eye!

I look over to the lady who's checking off boxes. I wonder if that's a good or bad thing. She nods as if that's a signal to shoot the last arrow. I notice Peeta looking at me as if he'd want me to make it too. I walk over to the last arrow and get it in position. After I release it, I close my eyes not wanting to see what happened.

A/N: So sorry that I left you off with a cliffhanger. I need a way to get you guys to keep on reading! :)


End file.
